


ROLES

by cureelliott



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami had watched Magical Girl series all her life. Warnings for body shame & insecurity, character death and implied gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROLES

Mami had watched magical girl shows all her life. 

So when she transforms for the first time and sees the yellow sparkles and swirls cascading around her she knows the score. The yellow one is always the sexy one.

After she kills her first witch, she stops on the way home to buy some lacy bras and panties.

*

The week after Mami becomes a Puella Magi, she starts stuffing her bra. 

At first, she starts small by padding the cups with tissues before moving up to balled up socks. She tries to make the growth appear gradual and natural; someone would notice if all of a sudden she jumped from being flat as a board to a C cup. She wants it to be believable. 

*

Boys talk to her at school more now, greeting her on the way to school and asking her if she finished the homework. 

It makes Mami feel special. 

* 

Mami is having her lunch outside at school when she notices a group of girls practicing gymnastics on the field. They’re jumping, springing around in flips. 

Their breasts move as they jump, flattening against their chests as they leap upwards and pushing upwards with the force of gravity as they return to the ground. 

She hears murmuring behind her and turns to see a group of boys laughing and watching. 

They don’t acknowledge Mami. The socks in Mami’s bra make her chest itch. 

* 

When Mami puts the silicone inserts in her new bra, it makes her jump and hiss. The jell filled sacks are cold and heavy. 

* 

Her back aches but she’s afraid to adjust her posture. It won’t be believable if she slouches. 

A boy from her class offers to carry her books and when she says ‘thank you’ she moves her shoulders in a way he seems to appreciate.

*

Madoka and Sayaka are flat. They tell Mami how mature and cool she is. 

*

The sheen off of Charlotte’s saw-shaped grin is almost blinding. She can see her own reflection in those glossy teeth. 

Her breasts are like two perfectly round spheres resting on her chest. Fat and soft. Under the silicone sacks, her nipples ache. 

Darkness consumes her face and a sickly heat touches her face: cheeks and tongue. Something is squeezing her throat. 

_Leave my body here, so no one can ever know its secrets._

_I want it to be believable._


End file.
